


NovaWeek Day 2 - Outer Space- Another Family

by bullbasaurusrex20



Category: Nova (Comics)
Genre: Gen, OCs I made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullbasaurusrex20/pseuds/bullbasaurusrex20
Summary: Sam has an adventure on another planet with a family who needs his help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a more action-packed superhero story for today.

Sangri spent the afternoon like any other adolescent Odegon her age, running through teal soup-plant fields looking for fresh crops to cook back at her shackhouse. The two suns of her planet colored the sky in a relaxing light orange. As usual, her mother wasn’t that far behind, but there has been this sense of caution and dread that’s been bothering her some reason. Instead of walking side by side with her, Sangri’s mother has been walking very slowly behind her well behind her as if she’s only been focusing on keeping her in her sight when they go outside. Sure she was older now, but her mother has become so skittish toward her actions in the past few months for some reason, so afraid. She couldn’t really wonder why. Did it have to with how those black wings fly across the sky at night, when the sky was a light calming blue instead of orange? 

Sangri remembered how they started to fly over her home not too long ago, but they never actually flew near them or seemed desperate to attack. Against her mother’s wishes, she would look out the window of the shackhouse to find them flying overhead, and they were harmless. What did her mother have to be so afraid of them?

Putting that out go her mind she ran further ahead into the field and began digging in the dirt to find any fresh and ripe soup-plants. 

“Sangri!” her mother shouted. “Sangri my dear don’t run away from me when we’re outside. I can’t run as fast as you anymore dear little one.”

“I understand mother,” Sangri said digging in the dirt, “but I want to take advantage of this harvest. All of the fresh crops have been growing further and further from our home, and I want to get more and more soup-plants so I can go further outside.”

Sangri dug up a dark-blue gourd from the earth and put it into the backpack she wore when going out in the wild fields to harvest. She continued digging.

“Do you know how ridiculous you sound, child?” her mother scolded. “If you harvest for our food like that there won’t be anything left for us later on. Silly girl, always thinking too big for your own good.” 

The mother kneeled down and started to pick some more, but when she did Sangri stood up and ran further out into the fields. She groaned and got back up again.

Sangri joyfully raised up her arms as she ran, but something caught her eye in orange clouds above her. There was a big, blue light shooting across the sky. Sangri stood silent out of excitement. She thought it must’ve been a shooting star! How couldn’t it be shining and pulsating like that? She had to show her mother this because it wasn’t like the black flyers she was scared of during the night. She wouldn’t be afraid of this.

She waited for her mother to catch up to her, and as soon as she did, she started jumping around like before.

“Look mother!” she exclaimed, pointing at the blue light in the orange sky. It was so beautiful, so new! “It’s a shooting star.”

Her mother covered the tops of her eyes to see it more clearly. “Yes it is dear Sangri,” she tiredly panted. “I haven’t seen anything like that in ages.”

However, the more she looked at it, the more Sangri’s mother noticed something strange about the “shooting star” that her daughter so ecstatic. It did not seem like it was shooting across the sky but rather down it, like it was actually falling. It was getting bigger. Its path seemed to curve. Oh no it was heading right for them!

“Get down Sangri,” she shouted, grabbing her and running away from the light’s path. Despite her fatigue in harvesting soup-plants, Sangri’s mother found newfound energy in her escape from the shooting star. Before her legs gave out on her, she jumped to the ground, covering her little Sangri up before the shooting star, or meteor at this point, made it’s impact. 

Was this how it was going to end? So much time being safe from the black riders in the sky and life would be snuffed out by a random, coincidental meteor? Sangri’s mother closed her eyes at the thought and focused on shielding her daughter.

The bright blue light flashed and an incredibly loud thud shook the earth beneath them. It was not the immediate disintegration the mother imagined, but she was thankful all the same.

Before she could completely get her bearings, her daughter crawled out from under and started running toward the crash site, as if nothing had happened at all. 

“No! No! No!” Sangri’s mother cursed and yelled at her daughter to come back, but Sangri, overcome by her natural, overwhelming sense of curiosity instead of her nonexistent sense of caution. Smoke billowed out from the middle of the soup-plant field from a large crater, about the size of her shackhouse. Sangri ran to the edge of it and leaned toward the center, but she couldn’t see it with all the smoke and dust from the impact floating everywhere.

“Owwww,” someone groaned from the crater. The dust began to clear and Sangri was able to make out a humanoid shadow within the crater. It was lying down and from the calls it made, she guessed that it was in pain. Sangri slid down the crater and ran out toward the figure, partly out of her obligation to care for others and partly out of her need to see just what the heck that blue light was. 

As she approached the dust cleared and she was able to make out specific features. It was indeed humanoid. It had two arms and two legs like her, and she guessed it was at least the same height as her. It was also completely covered in some sort of thin black armor except a spot of brown where the mouth would be. It looked normal; however, it wore some strange adornments. On its head was a black helm with a red crest adorned in the middle. It was also wearing large golden gloves and large golden boots with golden circles scatter across his chest. 

It was strange. It was so strange that Sangri could swear it was glowing bright blue in some places.

It groaned in pain again, compelling Sangri to help it to his feet.

“What happened?” it groggily asked. From the depth of his voice, Sangri guessed that whatever crashed was male. The blank white eyes of his helmet looked at her. “Oh man I remember what happened. I am so sorry. Did I hurt you? Did I hurt anybody when I crashed?”

“No you did not,” Sangri calmly responded. While bringing him out of the crater, she said, “My name is Sangri. May I ask who you are?”

“My name is Sam Alexander. I’m Nova. I was fighting a group of ships when—”

“Daughter!” Sangri’s mother shouted from across the field running toward them. “What are you doing? Put that thing down!”

“Mother!” Sangri excitedly exclaimed bringing Sam’s head higher to meet hers. “This is Sam Alexander. He’s a—”

“I don’t care what he is, you put him down right this instant!”

“But mother…”

“No buts! He might be involved with—“

“Well, well, well!” a voice sarcastically shouted from behind them. Sangri looked up and her mother turned around to see who it came from.

As they did, Sangri saw her mother’s eyes widen in fear. It was the black riders. All three of them. And on one stood a fat ogre-like man looking down at the three of them.

“Look at you Nova! All pathetic that you have to rely on these weaklings for help.”

“You can let go of me,” Sam said to Sangri. “I’m fine now.” She let go, and he found his footing and stood up straight calmly walking towards the crook while he was monologuing. “Your name is Cretinis. It’s been reported that you’ve been harassing the residents of this planet with those black flyers of yours, two automated and one controlled manually. I came to stop you because your actions have been cruel and it is my duty to—”

“Hahaha,” Cretinis bellowed. “Who are you to act like such a responsible big shot in such a little boy’s body? Didn’t you crash on

“You got a lucky paralysis shot on me,” Sam retorted as he cracked his knuckles. “I can guarantee you it won’t happen again.”

The villain bellowed even louder. “We will see about that. I wonder what will happen if I use it on one of your new friends.” He aimed a blaster crackling with electricity at Sangri’s mother?

Sam grabbed Sangri and her mother and blasted off away from the black flyers to wherever would be safe to hide. As he flew, he saw that he was in a great plain where no one could properly hide, so he touched down a good ways from the point of conflict before going back. He dropped the both of them safely on the ground.

“Wait here,” he told them. “I’ll take care of this.”

Sangri’s mother grabbed his arm. “No don’t. His flyers have terrible weapons.

“Oh mother,” Sangri interjected. She glared at her mother and directed a demeaning tone at her. “Don’t mind her Sam. She’s just being a coward. She’s—”

“Hey!” Sam shouted back, sternly pointing a finger at Sangri. “You don’t talk to your mother like that.” He turned his attention back to the mother. “And Ma’am, Cretinis’s weapons are not great at all. They are low grade weapons he stole from a planetary army. I only caused trouble to you two because I made a mistake in talking with him not confronting him. There’s nothing to be afraid of or embarrassed about. You two take care of each other. I’m sorry if I caused any trouble.” 

He floated up and rocketed back to where the villain was.

He flew at full speed toward Cretinis and his flyers who were speeding up to meet him. He was still standing on his own, and before he was able to start another cruel joke, Sam socked him in the face, knocking him off the flyer. 

Cretinis fell to the ground with a similar crash as Sam’s.

Knocking down the main controller, Sam turned his attention to the machines that brought him to this planet. While they shot poor lasers that Sam was easily able to avoid or take head on, Sam mustered up the Nova Force energy within his hands, and with the power of will, he blasted all three machines with a blue explosion of energy, leaving nothing behind.

He then flew back down to where Cretinus was and saw him unconscious. Sam took out the special Alpha Flight handcuffs Captain Marvel trusted to him and used them to bound Cretinis. With the criminal having been arrested, he flew back to where the family was.

Strangely enough, the girl, Sangri, was cheering for joy when he came back. She was probably watching Sam from afar. Good to know even off-planet people admired the scenery of super-heroism. Meanwhile, the mother thankfully had the look of relief on her face, so Sam must have done something right in all of this knowing how much of a pain Cretinis was.

Floating back down, he said in what he thought was a mature adult voice, “I am happy to be able to help you out. I apologize if I caused you two any trouble. I will be on my to turn in Cretinis to the proper authorities. Have a wonderful—“

“Wait!” Sangri shouted as the excitement made her voice crack. “Come to our shackhouse with us. We were gathering soup-plants to cook and we would love for you to join us!”

Sam looked confused at the eagerness of the blue girl, but he smiled at how uncommon it was for people to offer him thanks and a place at the table for his duties as Nova. He didn't really need it, but he appreciated it as a sign that he was on the right track as a hero. Not to mention his mother raised him with proper etiquette to honor any invitation he received.

“You know what little Sangri,” Sam kindly said, keeping up his comforting grin. “I would love to eat with you and your mother. How else can I help in the meantime?”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of this story? Please leave comments and thank you very much for reading!


End file.
